Any Questions?
by Klainebows and RUMBLEROAR
Summary: Ever had a question about PJO or HoO that remained answerless? You can now have a solution!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey loving (and not cruel) people of ! Have you ever wanted to ask any of the gods/demigods in PJO and HoO? That problem has been answered! Review with questions (the big blue lonely thing at the bottom of the page, and they will get back to you, thanks to my magical psychological powers that my mom (Athena) gave me! I'll start off with one my BFF asked. **

Dear Nico,

How old are you? I always get confused.

-Anonymous (**You didn't thing I was going to give her real name, did you?)**

**Dear Anonymous, **

**Well, at the end of the 2****nd**** Titan War I was 13, and that happened in 2009. Seeing as it's 2012, I am 16. (Thalia-in looks). SHUT IT, THALIA! Fine. Since I was trapped in the Lotus Hotel, I'm 80 years old. Are you happy, Thalia? (Thalia- Yes, quite *evil smirk*) **

**-Nico**


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Thalia,

Do you enjoy to mock Nico about his true age? If so then more power to you. Now, I must run before Nico finds me.

Sea

**Dear Sea, **

**Like all the time! You should see his face; it turns so red that it's visible from Olympus! It's hysterical. Just FYI, Nico's skeleton's can track scents….**

**-Thalia**


	3. Chapter 3

Poseidon,

Have you ever tripped and knocked Athena over with you?

Did you like?

GDRR

**Dear GDRR, **

**Umm… yes. More than once. (Athena- I whooped his butt!) Did I like it? Did I like crashing into an angry goddess, banging my chin, and getting stalked by owls? You figure it out. **

**-Poseidon **

**P.S. Greeks do not drool! We are the foundation for modern civilization!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Posiedon,

YOUR SON DROOLS AND SO DO I!

Oh and by the way. YOU AGREED YOU LIKED IT!

GDRR

**Dear GDRR, **

**Umm… okay? I did not agree that I enjoyed crashing into Athena! Would you have fun knocking over an angry goddess and being attacked by vicious owls? I thought not. *smug smirk*.**

**-Poseidon**


	5. Chapter 5

Poseidón,

Oye, Padre, tome un calmante!(translation: Hey, Father, take a chill pill!) Don't stress about it. And GDRR is right, you do drool and so does Percy(and me), but only while asleep. So here's my question: is that a trait your kids get?

Sea

**Dear Sea, **

**I AM CHILL! *cough cough* I am chill. I most certainly do not drool; I don't know for certain if Percy does; what you do in your sleep it your business. It is not a trait that I pass on! I don't drool in the first place!**

**-An Indignant Poseidon**


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Thalia,

Are you serious? They can track scents? I guess that explains why I'm being held hostage by them...

Sea

**Dear Sea, **

**Don't worry, I'll be there momentarily. I first must murder *cough* **_**talk**_** with Nico involving the Stolls, Percy, and a bag of feathers. NICO! (Nico- Percy, hide me!)(Percy-no can do. I'm terrified of Thalia.) **

**-Thalia**


	7. Chapter 7

Poseidon,

Okay okay, no need to yell *sniffle* I was just joking about you drooling in your sleep. Are you sure you're chill?(please don't hurt me!) Oh and I feel bad for you, you know with the whole Athena issue going on. If I need to hurt someone feel free to ask.

Sea

**Dear Sea, **

**My apologies. I am indeed **_**chill,**_** as you say. You think you can hurt Athena? *cackle* She is a goddess, for crying out loud! (Athena-*blush*) I didn't mean- uggh. **

**-Poseidon**


	8. Chapter 8

Poseidon,

You ASKED me if it would be fun to knock over an angry goddess and be attacked by vicious owls, OF COURSE IT'S FUN! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?

Sea brings up a valid point, did I ever mention that I was your daughter, yeah, I've got the whole green eyes trait, the love of water, refusal to eat seafood, the drooling. Except I've got brown hair, a love of books and literature, I'm quite smart... are those kind of traits of a child of Athena?

If so, you have another godly child, I'll be the goddess of awesomeness!

Love ya daddy.

GDRR

**Dear GDRR, **

**Okay…. When did I have all these children? What ever happened to the pact I made back in the 1940s? Also, you can't be both my child and *shudder* Athena's. That would make you a goddess. And I have never done **_**it**_** with that witch. (Athena- WHAT!) *runs* (Athena- But those are the traits of my children, besides the Barnacle Brain is correct, for once. I would NEVER do it with him.)**

**-Poseidon**

**Dear Fanfiction readers, **

**We want letters, too!**

**-Demigods of Camp Half-Blood and Gods of Mt. Olympus**


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Percy Jackson,

Will you dump Annabeth and go out with me?

Sincerely,

A ;)

**Dear A, **

**I love my Wise Girl. So, um, I'm gonna say no. Even if I wanted to say yes, Annabeth is staring over my shoulder… (Annabeth- HEY!) *RUNS***

**-Percy **


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Half-bloods,

How's it going? Sorry, I was trying to calm down a certain god. Anyways, how is your life?

Sea

**Dear Sea, **

**Oh, you know. Keeping the camp safe, getting attacked by monsters in the real world, trying to avoid Percabeth. (Percy and Annabeth- HEY!) The usual.**

**-Half-bloods**


	11. Chapter 11

Poseidon,

Firstly, I did mention I could be a goddess, I don't see myself growing up, ever. I guess that makes me the goddess of awesomess (SORRY APOLLO/HERMES). And you gained all these lovely children(Hi Sea!) when you forgot about the oath, simples.

GDRR

Dear Hades.

Hades Hades Hades Hades Hades Hades Hades Hades Hades Hades Hades.

Hi!

GDRR

My Dearest Jason.

Are you Jeyna or Jasper? Because I ship Jeyna and I love you with almost all my heart. If it doesn't work out with either girl, call me ;D

GDRR

Leo.

I love you.

GDRR

**Dear GDRR,**

**Most people can't see themselves growing up. [A/N- I can't see myself getting any older than my current age, either] I would not forget about the oath! Probably. Maybe…**

**-Poseidon**

**Dear GDRR,**

**IS YOUR SOLE PURPOSE IN LIFE TO AGGRAVATE ME TO THE POINT WHERE I MAKE YOU PUSH A BOULDER UP A HILL FOREVER IN THE UNDERWORLD LIKE SIPHYUS!**

**-Hades**

**Dear GDRR, **

**Sorry about that. Hades didn't have his coffee this morning.**

**-Nico**

**Dear GDRR, **

**I guess Jasper, because I can't remember Reyna at all. Thanks?**

**-Jason**

**Dear GDRR, **

**Aw thanks, girl! We should totes hang out in my warship sometimes!**

**-Leo**


	12. Chapter 12

Leo,

Let me know the time and date!

GDRR

Hades (& Nico I guess?)

Hades Hades Hades Hades Hades Hades Hades Hades Hades Hades Hades Hades Hades Hades Hades Hades Hades Hades Hades Hades

NO FAIR, YOU FIGURED OUT MY LIFE'S AMBITION!

GDRR

**Dear GDRR, **

**Okay! Let's do it on XXX XX, at the XXXXXXXXX near XXXX XXX in XXX XXXX!**

**-Leo**

**GDRR, **

**That message has been opened and edited. **

**-Dionysus**

**Dear GDRR, **

**YOU WILL GO TO TARTARUS WITH THE WORST OF THE WORST!**


	13. Chapter 13

Dear Poseidon,

What took you so long to claim me? And why DO you have so many kids?

Dear Nico,

Would you ever go out with me? FYI I'm NOT a crazy fan girl :)

Dear Athena,

PLEASE help me pass my math test Thursday! It's a BIG deal to me! 3

Also just wanna say to Sea, Hi half-sister I never knew existed!

And to clear up my penname, it's more like multiple choice question since I could easily be mistaken for any of the three gods/goddess in my penname but my dad is Poseidon. :)

Bella

Dear Bella,

I honestly do not remember having ANY of you so-called children. Except for that one night stand a few years ago, which I think might've resulted in Sea.

-Poseidon

Dear Bella,

Umm… I don't know what you look like or your personality. I'm also kind of waiting for someone else… BTW, saying you're not a crazy fangirl makes you sound like one.

-Nico

Dear Bella,

I most surely will!

-Athena


	14. Chapter 14

Dear Percy Jackson,

Are you really scared of your girlfriend? Shows how much courage THE SON OF POSEIDON has! Fine. Hypothetically speaking, if Annabeth weren't over your shoulder and scaring you, would you go out with me? Hypothetically speaking that is :D

-A

Dear Annabeth,

If you could describe yourself in one work, what would it be... Other than ugly that is.

-A

Dear Hades,

If you were in a zombie apocalypse, what would the three items you'd want on you?

-A

**Dear A, **

**I am not scared of Annabeth! Maybe mildly frightened by her wrath… but not scared! I would not go out with you; I love Annabeth.**

**-Percy**

**Dear A, **

**HEY! I would say intelligent. Oh, and you better back off my Seaweed Brain… *threatening growl***

**-Annabeth**

**Dear A, **

**A zombie apocalypse would not actually hurt me… NOOOO! MORE SOULS! I would say my helm of darkness, Zeus's lightning bolt, and Poseidon's trident.**

**-Hades**


	15. Chapter 15

Before I start I just want to say this: Hi to my fellow half-sisters I just heard about!

Dear Poseidon,

You did forget your oath, I remember you telling me this! And you really do have a lot of kids, just saying.

Sea

Dear Hades(and Nico),

Please excuse my half-sister(GDRR), she seems to be on a sugar high right now or something.

Sea

Dear Leo,

Can I come hang out with you sometime?

Sea

Dear Conner and Travis,

PRANK WAR STARTS NOW!

Sea

**Dear Sea, **

**When have I ever met you? And I had a lot of kids like 2,000 years ago!**

**-Poseidon**

**Dear Sea, **

**SHE WILL STILL GO TO TARTARUS! (Nico- Sorry, the last episode of Glee aired and he loved Rachel.) NICO!**

**-Hades**

**Dear Sea, **

**Of course! You can meet me and GDRR on XXX XX, at the XXXXXXXXX by XXXX X, in XXX XXXX!**

**-Leo**

**Dear Sea, **

**YOU'RE ON!**

**-Conner and TRavis**


	16. Chapter 16

Poseidon,

Yeah, that one-night stand resulted in me. My mother told me so(and might I just say I didn't want the details*shudders*)

Sea

Conner and Travis,

YOU'RE GOING DOWN! I have prank #1 set up and it should be in effect right about NOW! *runs and hides from Ares kids*

Sea

**Dear Sea, **

**Aren't you a little young to be hearing those kinds of details?**

**-Poseidon**

**Dear Sea, **

**Not bad, for a girl. Wait until the Aphrodite cabin tries to put on their make-up. (Aphrodite cabin- TRAVIS! CONNER!) *runs***

**-Travis and Conner**


	17. Chapter 17

Dear Annabeth,

I have to Build a model of the Parthenon for art class, and I was wondering if you could give me some tips!  
-ChildOfWisdom

Dear Percy,

If you love Annabeth so much, what did you get her on Valentine's Day?

-ChildOfWisdom

**Dear ChildOfWisdom, **

**Make sure you have a steady base and enough columns. (A/N-I'm sorry I have no idea what the Parthenon looks like)**

**-Annabeth**

**Dear ChildOfWisdom, **

**I gave her a tour of the bottom of the ocean. What did YOU give your boyfriend for Valentine's Day? **_**Topped**_**.**

**-Percy**


	18. Chapter 18

Dear Poseidon,

If you don't remember me then you have short term memory loss. Oh look there goes that floating trident right now

Dear Nico,

I never liked you in the first place... I thought you were just an annoying little kid... now you're an annoying little EMO kid...

Dear Athena,

Thanks SOO much! Now you're my official favorite Olympian! Used to be Poseidon since he's my father but since he doesn't even remember me... Go figure :)

Bella

**Dear Bella, **

**I do not have short-term memory loss! And I did not claim you! (Zeus- *chuckle*) ZEUS!**

**-Poseidon**

**Dear Bella,**

**HEY! I am not emo just because I am a son of Hades! So what if I like skeletons… and darkness… and hellhounds… I am NOT annoying!**

**-Nico**

**Dear Bella, **

**Why thank you! Men are idiots. (Artemis- Agreed.) Especially Poseidon…**

**-Athena**


	19. Chapter 19

Hades & Nico

I really am on a sugar hype... without the sugar, I'm hyper, HI!

GDRR

P.S, I sorry?

Leo,

I'll be there!

GDRR

**Dear GDRR, **

**WAHHH! WHY DOES RACHEL HAVE TO BE WITH FINN! **

**-Hades**

**Dear GDRR, **

**My dad is in love with Rachel. (Hades-NICO!) *hides***

**-Nico**

**Dear GDRR, **

**It's gonna be E-P-I-C!**

**-Leo**


	20. Chapter 20

Poseidon,

Yes, yes I am too young to be hearing those things. My mother's not the brightest, what can I say?

Sea

Conner and Travis,

Not bad for a girl! That was my best prank EVER! I got my next prank going on and it involves lots of alarm clocks and really loud music. Gotta go, bye!

Sea

**Dear Sea, **

**Ah… the only woman at that party who would get into the bed…**

**-Poseidon**

**Dear Sea, **

**It was okay-ish. OWWW! Our ears! Sea, you better sleep with one eye open tonight. MWAHAHA!**

**-Conner and Travis**


	21. Chapter 21

MUHAHAHA I like you Zeus :)))

Nico,

If you just admit that you're emo I'll make sure no bullies get to you :DDD

Artemis,

Yes, all boys are IDIOTS and yes agreed that Poseidon is too ;) Did you too do something to my mom cause I'm not allowed to date until my education is finished sooo can I join the Hunt until I'm done with college?

Bella

**Dear Bella, **

**I am NOT emo! And I don't get bullied, either!**

**-Nico**

**Dear Bella, **

**I did not; some women are more sensible than others. If you joined the Hunt, you would stay the same age forever. However, I would love to have you as a Hunter.**

**-Artemis**


	22. Chapter 22

Hermes

I have brown hair and blue eyes I know Im okay at stealing cos i stole something from my older brother and he hasnt noticed yet so am i your daughter?If i am why havnt you claimed me?

Conner and Travis

You 2 are awesome help me pull off i incredibly awesome prank please? please? please with cherries on top?See yaaaaaaa

-Gangsta Squirrel

**Dear Gangsta Squirrel,**

**You may indeed be my child. I'll check. I'm sorry, I've been busy claiming my other children. **

**-Hermes**

**Dear Gangsta Squirrel, **

**Okay, bump into the most popular girl at school. Come back later and apologize, with free "chapstick". The chapstick is actually glue. [A/N- Sorry. I'm not good at pranks.]**

**-Travis and Conner**


	23. Chapter 23

Poseidon,

Team Gale or Team Peeta? ;) Team Edward or Team Jacob? Are gods fan girls when it comes to this stuff?

Thalia,

If you had to pick a song, which would remind you of yourself?

Nico,

I completely agree with the other reviewer (sorry forgot your name, short term memory, gotta hate it) YOU ARE EMO AND A VICTIM OF BULLYING!

Sincerely, A :D

**Dear A, **

**Team Finnick. Always Team Finnick. Gods aren't fan girls…**

**-Poseidon**

**Dear A, **

**I would have to say "How To Save A Life" by the fray, because I gave up my life for my friends, **

**-Thalia**

**Dear A, **

**I AM NOT EMO AND A VICTIM!**

**-Nico**


	24. Chapter 24

Dear Nico,

Mmmmmmhhhmmmm sure ;p

Dear Artemis,

Hahaha forgot about the same age thing! Well i don't really like getting old soo i guess being in the hunt wouldn't really change me... Oh and I've done archery before and I'm pretty decent!

Dear Apollo,

Since you're the god of music, i'm gonna pray to you that i won't start shaking when I'm playing my solo! Please help me it's on Thursday and sometimes I can't reach my high E natural on the flute! I'm counting on you for support!

Bella

**Dear Bella, **

**WHY DO YOU ALL HATE ME!**

**-Nico**

**Dear Bella, **

**That is fantabulous! More hunters for me!**

**-Artemis**

**Dear Bella, **

**Glad to help! You will give a perfect performance!**

**-Apollo**


	25. Chapter 25

Poseidon,

Hey, Daddy dearest, don't go into details. Please and thank you!

Sea

Dear Conner and Travis,

I already have to since my prank on the Ares cabin went so well. It's nothing new to me. Oh, and that serves you right fools!

Sea

**Dear Sea, **

**All right, all right.**

**-Poseidon**

**Dear Sea, **

**By the way, how are the poisonous snakes we put in your bed doing?**

**-Connor and Travis**


	26. Chapter 26

Dear Annabeth,

When did you first start liking Percy? Cuz I've always wondered that.

-crazylove27

**Dear crazylove27, **

**Oh gods. I guess it would be when he tried so hard to rescue me from Atlas. Or at least, that's when I realized it.**

**-Annabeth**


	27. Chapter 27

Dear Nico,

Because you won't go out with me but its too late cause imma a hunter!

Dear Artemis,

Won't let you down! :)

Thanks Apollo

Dear Bianca or her ghost...

Was Nico annoying when you were alive?

-Bella

**Dear Bella, **

**I didn't really want to go out with you so…**

**-Nico**

**Dear Bella, **

**I know you won't. ;)**

**-Artemis**

**Dear Bella, **

**No problem.**

**-Apollo**

**Dear Bella, **

**He is my little brother, so constantly.**

**-Bianca's ghost**


	28. Chapter 28

Leo,

Do me a favor. Set Conner and Travis's clothes on fire. Tell them it's a prank from me. Please and thank you!

Sea

Conner and Travis,

POISONOUS SNAKES! *screams* You little freaks! One bit me! I would never go THAT far! I will get you back but... now... I *passes out*

Sea

**Dear Sea, **

**You know how tight we are, but the Stolls already bribed me to ignore your commands. Sorry, cuz. **

**-Leo**

**Dear Sea, **

**Oh! Total ponage! Just BTW, the snakes weren't really poisonous. The power of placebos amazes us… [A/N- An example of a placebo because I can't explain it- when someone takes a sugar pill but they get better, because they think it will really help them.]**

**-Travis and Conner **


	29. Chapter 29

Oh and also, what GDRR said,

YOU'VE CLAIMED PERCY, YOU'VE CLAIMED SEA! WHAT ABOUT ME AND GDRR?

Bella

**Dear Bella, **

**Well, actually, I claimed GDRR this weekend… I'm still not entirely convinced that you're my kid.**

**-Poseidon**


	30. Chapter 30

Dear Annabeth,

What is your favorite TV show? Is it 'Are you smarter than a 5th Grader?' ? And do you ever think about a future with Percy?

Dear Poseidon,

You are my faborite god! Do you have a fatal flaw? If yes, is it loyalty, like Percy? And are you sure you don't have a thing for Athena?

Dear Zeus,

Not to be rude or anything, but I think that you're power hungry and will do anything to stay in the seat of power... Wow. That was blunt.

Dear Artemis,

I absolutely admire you!

Dear Athena,

Do you think that I'm your daughter? Cuz' all my classmates think that I'm the smartest and I always have thirst for knowledge.

-mitch2001liu

**Dear mitch2001liu, **

**I love watching "The Celebrity Apprentice". It really tests your ability to create and lead. I think that Percy and I will grow old together, slaying monsters and trying to find our dentures. (Percy-Cor**_**ny.**_**) Shut it, Seaweed Brain. (Percy-Love you too, Wise Girl.)**

**-Annabeth**

**Dear mitch2001liu, **

**Thanks! I DO NOT HAVE A FATAL FLAW! FATAL FLAWS ARE FOR DEMIGODS! I AM A GOD! (Percy- Dad, did you have your coffee.) No, why?**

**-Poseidon**

**Dear mitch2001liu, **

**SHUT YOUR FACE! I AM A FREAKING GOD! I CAN KILL YOU WITH ONE LIGHTNING BOLT! (Hades- It's amazing how similar we all are.)**

**-Zeus**

**Dear mitch2001liu, **

**Thanks!**

**-Artemis**

**Dear mitch2001liu, **

**It is quite possible. **

**-Athena**


	31. Chapter 31

Dear Leo,

I don't understand how you always go for girls that are "out of your league." because really it's reversed. You're absolutely adorable. I know I would want to date you. ;)

-Kelsey Daughter of Poseidon.

Dear Piper,

Are you scared of Jason being in love with Reyna? If he is it's truly his loss, I think he should pick you.

-Kelsey Daughter of Poseidon

Dear Hades,

No one really likes you (so I hear) but I think your one of the coolest gods out there! Definitely someone to be respected I mean you are one of the eldest.

-Kelsey Daughter of Poseidon

**Dear Kelsey Daughter of Poseidon, **

**Thanks! I get turned down a lot, though… Call me sometime! You sound awesome!**

**-Leo**

**Dear Kelsey Daughter of Poseidon, **

**No! Maybe… all right, a little. Thanks; I don't get why everyone thinks I'm a Mary-Sue!**

**-Piper**

**Dear Kelsey Daughter of Poseidon, **

**I WILL DESTROY THEM! You… I probably won't destroy. I am **_**the **_**eldest god, I was alone in Father's stomach for years. Poseidon was next, followed by Hestia, Demeter, Hera, and Zeus.**

**-Hades**


	32. Chapter 32

Dear Percy,

I'm coming to camp, watch your back!

Love,

Your sister, GDRR.

Stolls.

Here is a package.

Inside is a large Boa Constrictor, please set it in the Aphrodite cabin and record the screams, I shall pick up said recording when I arrive at camp.

Much obliged.

GDRR.

**Dear GDRR, **

**I'm not scared… *weak chuckle***

**-Percy**

**Dear GDRR, **

**Oh my gods, are we gonna have fun with this! Sure, but we get a copy, too.**

**-Connor and Travis Stoll**


	33. Chapter 33

Stolls,

Did I ever mention my fear of snakes? DON'T DO THAT TO ME! I got you, don't worry...

Sea

Leo,

Not even this once? Please? I could hook you up with someone.

Sea

Poseidon,

You're grumpy without your coffee, that's why.

Sea

Artemis,

Hey, I have some friends that want to join the hunt. They begged me to ask you so here I am.

Sea

**Dear Sea, **

**Oh my gods did we get you! BTW, we're bunking with Nico tonight so… Oh, and where's your wallet? Can't find it? Hmm… OW! LEO!**

**-Connor and Travis**

**Dear Sea, **

**Fine, but only because you're in my top ten list of favorite cousins.**

**-Leo**

**Dear Sea, **

**:p**

**-Poseidon**

**Dear Sea, **

**Ooh, more hunters! Tell them they would be most welcome to join the Hunt!**

**-Artemis**


	34. Chapter 34

Stolls.

Of course you get a copy, it wouldn't be fair.

GDRR

Percy.

Sure... you're not scared. Spare me the lies, you have two awesome sisters, you should be thrilled!

Your loving sister.

GDRR

Jason Grace.

Seven days... equals a week!

GDRR

**Dear GDRR, **

**If only we had a video camera… You should've seen the look on their faces!**

**-Connor and Travis**

**Dear GDRR, **

**My gods, Poseidon has been busy.**

**-Your semi-excited brother, Percy**

**Dear GDRR, **

**I know this information. Thank you for the recap.**

**-Jason**


	35. Chapter 35

Stolls,

That was from me and I have my wallet right here *waves wallet in air* Oh and Nico will let me into his cabin because he LOOOOVES me(in a cousinly way)

Sea

Leo,

Thank you! Wait, what number am I on this list of yours?

Sea

Poseidon,

Don't give me that face! I only speak the truth!

Sea

**Dear Sea, **

**You don't need to ask him; he'll def say yes. *snicker***

**-Connor and Travis**

**Dear Sea, **

**Umm, let me think. Piper, Jason, Annabeth, Sea, GDRR, Percy, Reyna, Travis, Connor, and Hazel. Number 4. **

**-Leo**

**Dear Sea,**

**Don't you sass me, missy!**

**-Poseidon **


	36. Chapter 36

Athena,

I was wondering if I could be your daughter. I have grey eyes, ADHD, and am the top of my class. I scored high enough on my ACT to be invited to Duke University for an award.

Also, my dad won't talk about my mom. Is this just a coincidence?

-Savannah

**Dear Savannah, **

**Very likely; almost certainly. (Annabeth- My gods, Mom, you've been busy. Just like Poseidon.) I AM NOTHING LIKE THAT BARNACLE BEARD!**

**-Athena. **


	37. Chapter 37

Dear Annabeth,

Have you read the Hunger Games? If so, are you Team Peeta or Team Gale? Cuz I'm Team Peeta.

-crazylove27

**Dear crazylove27, **

**Oh my gods, I love that series! That's a tough one. Gale can provide for Katniss, and they share four years of friendship. Yet Peeta has risked his life for Katniss time and time again. I guess Team Peeta, because I know how the book ends. **

**-Annabeth**


	38. Chapter 38

Nico,

Annoying emo kid...

3 Artemis :)

Dear Bianca,

I total agree Nico is totally annoying... I really wish I had you as an older sister! I cried when you died :'(

Dear Thalia,

If you weren't a hunter and you were never a tree, how old would you be know?

Dear Poseidon,

GRRRRR I am on a swim team, I am one of the most determined swimmer, I'm at the pool more than I am at home, I am the quickest diver, I have stronger swimmer arms and I have a strong kick, More people see me wet than dry, I have one of the best butterfly strokes, people compare me to a mermaid/dolphin, I shave truck loads of time during swim meets, if I add time I cry myself to sleep. Convinced yet?

-DaughterofAthena-Poseidon-Zeus

**Dear DaughterofAthena-Poseidon-Zeus, **

**Gods! Why am I so unloved? **

**-Nico**

**Dear DaughterofAthena-Poseidon-Zeus, **

**Thanks… it was extremely painful…**

**-Bianca**

**Dear DaughterofAthena-Poseidon-Zeus,**

**I would be around 21, so I would be a legal adult. Honestly, it's so hard to keep track.**

**-Thalia**

**Dear DaughterofAthena-Poseidon-Zeus,**

**I know lots of people like that who are not related to me. **

**-Poseidon**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey guys. Sorry it's been a while. I got a new computer *squeal* and I had to get Microsoft Word.**

Stolls,

Your snickering gave you away. I'm not going into his cabin for a while now.

Sea

Leo,

I am number 4... was a movie I never saw. Ha, that just made my day for some reason. You know, I'm glad I have you as a cousin, you're awesome.

Sea

Nico,

I still love you :D(in like a cousinly way)

Sea

Poseidon,

I'm sorry Dad *sniffle* I won't do it again! D': (even if it is the truth)

Sea

**Dear Sea, **

**Gods, Connor, could you be more of an idiot? Well I'm sor**_**ry**_**, Travis!**

**-Travis and Connor**

**Dear Sea, **

**I've never seen that movie either… You are amazing, too.**

**Dear Sea, **

**Thanks! :D**

**-Nico**

**Dear Sea, **

**You better not *trident in hand***

**-Poseidon**


	40. Chapter 40

Dear Olympians,

PLEASE claim me!

I love to read.

I swim all year round.

I HATE makeup.

Wine is okay.

I'm running for President.

I don't have ADHD or dyslexia.

I enjoy being alone.

I've only been to the beach twice.

I don't do pranks.

I like to speak German.

I'm VERY intelligent.

Please claim me!

Dear Hestia,

Let me just say you are AWESOME!

Can I come sit by your hearth sometime?

-Vote4EmmatheFuturePrez

**Dear Vote4EmmatheFuturePrez, **

**You are probably my child. (Annabeth- Seriously, Mom? That's a lot of kids.)**

**-Athena**

**Dear ****Vote4EmmatheFuturePrez,**

**Any time, sweetheart. **

**-Hestia**


	41. Chapter 41

Leo,

Here's the list of favourite cousins.

You.

Jason.

Thalia.

Nico.

Hazel.

Katie.

Travis.

Connor.

Reyna. (Is Bellona even related to the Olympians?)

Piper.

Annabeth.

Clarisse.

Chris.

Yeah, and I just realised something! I'm cooler than Percy! But less cool than Sea and that is to be expected, Sea is just awesome.

**Dear Sea, **

**Aww, thanks! Yeah, because I don't know Percy at all. I still love you though (as a cousin.) Hey, you never met me at XXXXXXXXX!**

**-Leo**


	42. Chapter 42

Dear Percy,

What's your middle name? I don't remember it ever saying in the books and do you like it? Cuz lots of pple i know hate their middle names.

-PARAMOREROCKS

**Dear PARAMOREROCKS, **

**My middle name is Andrew, so I'm Perseus Andrew Jackson. I'm not crazy about it, but I don't despise it or anything.**

**-Percy**


	43. Chapter 43

Nico,

Cause your annoying and emo :)))

Bianca,

Wish you were still alive you such a cool person! Do you know what happened to that floppy green cap? Why did you decide to ditch Nico and become a Hunter? If you ditched him because he's annoying, I can't blame you :p

Thalia,

Why do you think you're afraid of heights even though you're a daughter of Zeus?

Poseidon,

Whatever you say...

Athena,

Since you're the goddess of wisdom, who do you think is my father/mother?

- DaughterofAthena-Poseidon-Zeus

**Dear DaughterofAthena-Poseidon-Zeus, **

**I AM NOT ANNOYING/EMO!**

**-Nico**

**Dear DaughterofAthena-Poseidon-Zeus, **

**Me too… I dropped it back at West Point. Nico is not annoying; I just needed less responibility on my shoulders. **

**-Bianca**

**Dear DaughterofAthena-Poseidon-Zeus, **

**I don't know why I'm afraid of heights. Why are people scared of feet or water?**

**-Thalia**

**Dear DaughterofAthena-Poseidon-Zeus, **

**I would've remembered having **_**you**_**. Ow, Athena! What the dolphins!**

**-Poseidon**

**Dear DaughterofAthena-Poseidon-Zeus, **

**Athena is currently attacking Poseidon with owls randomly. Please try again later. **

**-Athena's answering machine**


	44. Chapter 44

Reyna.

Does Jason have any teddy bears, if so, send them to me, I'll keep them away from the teddy killer and I really like teddy bears!

GDRR

P.S, of course you can keep one that smells of him.

**Dear GDRR, **

**I don't have his teddy bear and clothes under my pillow… *cough cough***

**-Reyna**

**A/N- For this story, do you guys want Jeyna or Jasper? Review. BTW, if we have Jeyna, there will automatically be LIPER!**


	45. Chapter 45

Dear All Gods,

I WANNA BE CLAIMED! Huh, so here's the thing: I have ADHD, super active, impulsive, and ermmm... people say I am "pretty." I love LOVE reading, play piano, sing, write, do not wear makeup, stubborn, laugh a lot, and pretty popular. I'm stuck. WHOSE MY MOMMY? OR DADDY? Love, your soon-to-be daughter.

-IronFeyFreak

**Dear IronFeyFreak, **

**Oh, yeah! You're my daughter!**

**-Apollo**


	46. Chapter 46

Poseidon,

You would stab your own daughter? That just wrong!

Sea

Percy,

Don't get on your dad's bad side. He'll threaten you with his trident.

Sea

**Dear Sea, **

**No! I was going to summon dolphins for you to ride, and then never let you do it again! I would NOT stab you. **

**-Poseidon**

**Dear Sea, **

**I learned that the hard way…**

**-Percy**


	47. Chapter 47

Dear Lady Athena,

Thanks for claiming me:) I was reading while you did it.

Dear Tyson,

What brand of peanut butter do you prefer?

-Emma

**Dear Emma, **

**No problem for an intelligent girl like yourself. **

**-Athena**

**Dear Emma, **

**SKIPPY!**

**-Tyson**


	48. Chapter 48

Dear Thalia,

Do you like Paramore? They're a rock band with a girl as a lead singer if you don't know them. I just figured you liked them bcuz alot of pple tell me they think they're an emo/goth band or something which i think is kind of offensive but idc. And so i thought you were gothic or something no offense if i'm wrong. I know it's a stupid question,but like i said, i get really curious. I even asked my math teacher that and she got confused XD srry i'm just like their biggest fan...

-PARAMOREROCKS

**Dear PARAMOREROCKS, **

**Oh my gods I love Paramore. "You are the only exception, you are the only exceptiooon."**

**-Thalia**


	49. Chapter 49

Leo.

Sorry, I got grounded. Urgh!

You wouldn't happen to know where I placed my list of hot guys would you?

GDRR

P.S if you find it, please it burn it, I wouldn't want it to get into the wrong hands.

**Dear GDRR, **

**It's hanging on my wall in my room. I'm NOT burning it! You're one of the few people who think I'm cute. I wish someone in particular did…**

**-Leo**

**A/N- You guys voted! And the winner is *opens envelope dramatically* JEYNA AND LIPER! Yay! I love Liper!**


	50. Chapter 50!

Reyna.

Clothes under your pillow, you can keep some too.

GDRR

P.S but remember to send them to XXXXXXXXXX

Jason.

Do you have a crush on anybody in the Roman camp? Who?

GDRR

**Dear GDRR, **

**No! They're mine! *bares nonexistent fangs***

**-Reyna**

**Dear GDRR, **

**What? No…. *runs away***

**-Jason **

**A/N- YAY! THE 50****th**** CHAPTER! *standing ovation and loud clapping* Thank you all!**


	51. Chapter 51

Dear Thalia,

What's ironic is that the time i wrote that question, i was actually was listening to that song! My favorite song by Paramore is "Misery Business!" And also do you like Evanescence? My fave song by them is "Bring Me To Life"!

-PARAMOREROCKS

Dear Nico,

Ya ur emo. Don't deny it. Embrace ur emo-ness. I do, even though i'm not emo. Pple think i am so i just go along with it...

-PARAMOREROCKS

Dear Percy,

I just realized something. I know a dude named Andrew Jackson. He must be stalking you... lol just kidding i just wanted 2 point that out! And who's ur favorite band? Sorry i ask every1 that i just luv music i have like a kajillion CDs and ALL of Paramore's CDs and it never said any of the music u like in the books i don't think so anyway. Srry my questions r long...

-PARAMOREROCKS

**Dear PARAMOREROCKS, **

**Wake me up WAKE ME UP IN TIME can't wake up CAN'T WAKE UP INSIDE save me CALL MY NAME AND SAVE ME FROM THE DARK!**

**-Thalia**

**Dear PARAMOREROCKS, **

**I am NOT emo! Just because I'm the son of Hades I have to be emo…**

**-Nico**

**Dear PARAMOREROCKS, **

**I love call me maybe. (Annabeth-Really, Percy?) *hurt look* Don't judge me. **

**-Percy**

**A/N- Sorry for the wait, I have finals and stuffers. May be a few days wait between chapters, until June 13****th****! **


	52. Chapter 52

Poseidon,

That actually makes more sense.

Sea

**Dear Sea, **

**Why would I hurt you?**

**-Poseidon**


	53. Chapter 53

Reyna.

Okay, okay, keep them, I'll just have to buy Jason a shirt, have him wear it and then steal it while he sleeps.

GDRR

Jason.

LIES! and GET BACK HERE!

GDRR

Leo.

So... my list of guys I think are hot is now hanging in a frame on your wall... cool! P.S. Well, you never know who likes you until you ask!

GDRR

Piper.

Who do you have a crush on? You can tell me.

GDRR

**Dear GDRR, **

**Stalker much? [A/N- no offense]**

**-Reyna**

**Dear GDRR, **

**NEVER! **

**-Jason**

**Dear GDRR, **

**Piper thought it was creepy… But the girl I like doesn't like me back. She's into another guy. **

**-Leo**

**Dear GDRR,**

…**no one.**

**-Piper**


	54. Chapter 54

Dear Athena,

How many of your kids have become President?

Dear Leo,

How many girls have you crushed on?

-Emma

**Dear Emma, **

**24.**

**-Athena**

**Dear Emma, **

**Crushing on girls and hitting on girls is a completely different thing. I have loved two girls, but hit on 20… this week.**

**-Leo**


	55. Chapter 56

Poseidon,

I don't know. Why would you hurt me?

Sea

Percy,

You like call me maybe? I do too!

Sea

Leo,

20 girls this week? Name me like 5.

Sea

**Dear Sea, **

***shrugs while randomly being pelted by owl droppings***

**-Poseidon**

**Dear Sea, **

**Hey, I just met you and this is crazy! But here's my number, so call me maybe!**

**-Percy**

**Dear Sea, **

**I'll name all of them! Clarisse, Lacey, Amanda, Eliza, Jenny, Sophie, Alyssa, Allie, Brianne, Erika, Kacey, Maritza, Meghan, Gianna, Abbey, Maddie, Tori, Erin, Izzy, and Emma. [A/N- One of those girls is me!]**

**-Leo**


	56. Chapter 57

Thalia,

is being a hunter cool? Because you don't seem to happy about it.

And also *Coughs* I'm being held down by Nico's skeletons right now and my wrists are hurting very badly. Would it be alright if I blasted Nico with fire? or Water?

-Cutefairy78

**Dear Cutefairy78, **

**Being a Hunter is a blast! Sometimes it can be horribly depressing at times, but never boring [A/N- a virtual cookie to whoever can tell me what PJO character said that!] Use water. **

**-Thalia**


	57. Chapte 57

Leo.

I find it amazing that one of the girls you flirted with is called Brianne, my middle name is Brianna.

GDRR

**Dear GDRR, **

**Yeah, she's the blond daughter of Iris… who laughed in my face. It amazes me- all of the fangirls adore me (and scare me a little), but yet no one at camp says yet. Especially not..**

**-Leo**


	58. Chapter 58

Dear Percy,

I agree with Annabeth. Really? Well... it could have been worse. You could have said something like Lady Gaga or Taylor Swift. If you did i would have lmho. XD haha

-PARAMOREROCKS

Dear Nico,

UR EMO! ADMIT IT! I WILL HAVE MY MINIONS HOLD U DOWN UNTIL U DO! MWAHAHAHA! Now I just have to find some minions...

-PARAMOREROCKS

Dear Thalia,

How come ur the only normal one? Or at least close to normal...

-PARAMOREROCKS

Dear PARAMOREROCKS,

:p. Yeah… I don't love Taylor Swift… "SOMEDAY, I'LL BE LIVING IN A BIG OLD CITY AND ALL YOU'RE EVER GONNA BE IS MEAN!" Did I just write that?

-Percy

Dear PARAMOREROCKS,

I actually have minions who will RIP YOUR BRAINS OUT!

-Nico

Dear PARAMOREROCKS,

By no means am I normal whatsoever. Can a normal girl shoot lightning?

-Thalia


	59. Chapter 59

Leo,

I'm at camp! Come talk to me sometime! It gets horribly depressing at times, but never boring since Percy is in the same cabin as me.

Sea

Percy,

And all the other boys try to chase me! But here's my number, so call me maybe!

Sea

Poseidon,

Do I even want to know what you did to tick Athena off? *owl swoops in and lands on me shoulder* Oh, hello there! *walks off talking to random owl on shoulder*

Sea

**Dear Sea, **

**Okay! Though the last time I tried to enter your cabin I was doused in seawater and that wasn't fun…**

**-Leo**

**Dear Sea, **

**I threw a wish in the well, what it is I'll never tell. I looked to you as it fell, and now you're in my way!**

**-Percy**

**Dear Sea, **

**I did nothing wrong! I think she is frustrated by her feelings for me. *being attacked by owls again***

**-Poseidon**


	60. Chapter 60

Dear Chiron:

If you could give immortlity too five demigod, who would they be? (They would accept if you ask them)

-PJO rulz

**Dear PJO rulz, **

**I guess it would have to be Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, and Jason.**

**-Chiron**


	61. Chapter 61

Dear Olympians,

I am having trouble finding out who my parent is. I always get all A's but my friends say I'm an awesome singer. I love poetry and reading.

-gabbie519

**Dear gabbie519, **

**You're probably my kid, Apollo! (Will Solace- Seriously, dad. That's a lot of kids.)**

**-Apollo**


	62. Chapter 62

Nico,

I'm getting kinda bored with arguing about whether you're emo or not so I'm gonna stop and come up with another question for you... So, how were you claimed by Hades?

Thalia,

Besides heights, what else are you afraid of?

Athena,

GO OWLS! Well, can you answer my question now? Who do you think my parent is?

-DaughterofAthena-Zeus-Poseidon

**Dear DaughterofAthena-Zeus-Poseidon,**

**Thank the gods. Well, I was in my cabin one night, and there was a skull above my head. I didn't tell anyone, though.**

**-Nico**

**Dear DaughterofAthena-Zeus-Poseidon,**

**Nothing! (Nico- Driving, pegasi, Echidna…) Shut up, Nico!**

**-Thalia**

**Dear DaughterofAthena-Zeus-Poseidon,**

**It is very hard to tell at the moment. You have many qualities of different gods… maybe a daughter of Hermes…-Athena**


	63. Chapter 63

Dear Leo,

IS 'A' MONA? OR MELISSA? OR JENA? (if you've seen Pretty Little Liars) So excited 4 new season!

- DeathlyHallowsschoolgirl

**Dear ****DeathlyHallowsschoolgirl****, **

**No, sorry. I don't watch Pretty Little Liar. [A/N- Sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about.]**

**-Leo **


	64. Chapter 64

Percy,

You rock.

-Sarah

Annabeth,

I think I would seriously be your best friend if I knew you (along with Savannah of course!). You're my role model (along with Percy). Also... TEAM PERCABETH!

-Sarah

Olympians,

I really need help. I haven't been claimed yet... So here's about me!

I have dark drown eyes, and very dirty blonde long hair. And a TON of freckles.

I like the water and love horses (I had two).

I love thunderstorms (the weather channel is my favorite!)

I think about death. A lot. I've seen ghosts, and I love the color black.

I love to read, write, and I can be a grammar Nazi... At times. I'm also the top of my lass and have a college reading level.

I love to sing, act, and dance.

I love violence, and I want to be a fourth generation Marine.

I love makeup and fashion, but I hate gossip and drama (I like the class, but not drama, as in problems). Oh, and I love love. (see what I did there?)

I love grapes (and grapes make wine).

I like pranks.

I like to build things.

I love the color green and nature.

Oh, and I look exactly like my dad and I hate my "mom".

Thanks!

-Sarah

The campers,

Can we just all hang out this summer? Or maybe I can get some XBOX gamer tags... MW3 anyone?

-Sarah

**Dear Sarah, **

**Thanks!**

**-Percy**

**Dear Sarah, **

**Oh, thank you! **

**-Annabeth**

**Dear Sarah, **

**You may be a child of Hermes, jack of all trades, master of none.**

**-Athena**

**Dear Sarah, **

**I'm game!**

**-Clarisse**

**A/N- Hey guys. Sorry it's been a while. School just ended and the weekends been packed. GO SUMMER! And I'm sorry I you're not happy with your godly parents. You guys are just so unique, it's hard to fit you into one specific god!**


	65. Chapter 65

Thalia-

I am afraid of heights too! Though, I know at least half my class is afraid of heights... The fear must be common.

-gabie519

Percy-

SOMEDAY I'LL BE, BIG ENOUGH SO YOU CAN'T HIT ME AND ALL YOUR EVER GONNA BE IS MEAN! WHY YOU GOTTA BE SO MEAN?

Just so you know the song was not about you, it was a continuation of before. I went to her concert back in November. IT WAS AMAZING!

-gabbie519

Nico-

YOU ARE EMO! Just admit it!

-gabbie519

Annabeth-

HI! I can't believe I'm actually talking to THE Annabeth. HI!

-gabbie519

Apollo-

Please tell me all your famous kids. I want to know who I'm related to.

-gabbie519

I LOVE THE STORY!

**Dear gabbie519,**

**I guess acrophobia is common. Another common fear is arachnophobia. (Annabeth- EEK!)**

**-Thalia**

**Dear gabbie519, **

**LUCKY! [A/N- I LOVE TAYLOR SWIFT!]**

**-Percy**

**Dear gabbie519, **

**NEVER!**

**-Nico**

**Dear gabbie519, **

**Hello! I'm flattered!**

**-Annabeth**

**Dear gabbie519,**

**Let's see- Justin Bieber, Katy Perry, Taylor Swift, Charlie Chaplin, Picasso, Vincent Van Gogh, Lea Michele, Darren Criss , Carly Rae Jepsen, Adam Levine, etc. **

**-Apollo**


	66. Chapter 66

Percy,

You're welcome! Don't feel bad about liking Taylor Swift, I like her too. Well, I'm tweleve and lived on a ranch, so I guess that's expected.

-Sarah

Annabeth,

Oh, you're welcome! Also, do people at camp refer to Percy and your relationship as 'Percabeth'?

-Sarah

Hermes,

Happy Father's Day dad (don't tell the other gods, but I think you're the coolest)!

-Sarah

Travis and Connor,

Prank War is on! Oh, and I guess that I'm your half sister now. Sweet!

-Sarah

Clarisse,

Awesome! Get as many people to join as you can, but no noobs please! Thanks!

-Sarah

Athena,

Thanks for clearing that up. I was wondering if you could clear this up... Is there such a thing a 'Pothena'?

-sarah

**Dear Sarah, **

**Well, I'm a male 16-year-old who fights monsters while listening to "Our Song"…**

**-Percy**

**Dear Sarah,**

**Yes, they do. And run away screaming whenever we kiss.**

**-Annabeth**

**Dear Sarah, **

**Thanks! I should hope so!**

**-Hermes**

**Dear Sarah, **

**Who said it wasn't already happening?**

**-Travis and Connor**

**Dear Sarah, **

**Don't worry- Percy is NOT coming.**

**-Clarisse**

**Dear Sarah, **

**There is not nor will there ever be Pothena… *cough cough***

**-Athena**


	67. Chapter 67

Leo,

That was a Sea special! I promise this time I won't do that.

Sea

Poseidon,

Ever action has an equal and opposite reaction. Therefore, you had to do something in order to make Athena angry. *pets owl on shoulder* This is my new pet owl Raine(the name means Wise Ruler) You jelly?

Sea

Percy,

I trade my soul for a wich, pennies and dimes for a kiss. I wasn't looking for this but now you're in my way.

Sea

**Dear Sea, **

**I was smoking for 20 minutes! It was painful! So if you do, I will make a wall of fire in my cabin! [A/N- I love writing for Leo.]**

**-Leo**

**Dear Sea, **

**All I did was tell her that I liked her shoes! Nice use of Newton's Third Law.**

**-Poseidon**

**Dear Sea, **

**I have a new favorite song- Payphone! "If happy ever after did exist, I would still be holding you like this! And all those fairy tales are full of it! One more stupid love song I'll be sick!"**

**-Percy**

**A/N- Hello Earthlings! I've got a lot on my mind today. First is to Sea. There's a message for you in the reviews. Second, I have a couple questions. Do you guys want Pothena? And should I do one of these for the Hunger Games? Third, I've been forgetting to put the disclaimer. Unless I have suddenly turned into a middle-aged man living in Texas, I do not own PJO. I would be a billionaire, and probably not write fanfiction for free. Fourth, I love writing for Leo, Aphrodite, and Poseidon (random). Sorry if Percy is so feminine. I make Percy's favorite songs my own. Lastly, thanks to all you guys who read and/or review! Wow, that was long!**


	68. Chapter 68

Nico,

Don't thank me yet Di Angelo :p

Thalia,

I have quite a lot of phobias so you don't have to be afraid of your own phobias :p

Thalia and Nico,

There are lots of stories on fanfic about you Thalia dropping of the Hunters and starts dating Nico and you guys become "Thalico" Do you guys agree with those fanfics? P.S. I don't really like you guys at a couple

Athena,

Thanks for trying Athena :) but here are some facts about me anyway and if you wanna see more about me, check out my profile. I'm super competitive in everything but I'm super duper competitive in swimming. On Friday, I sprained my ankle right before my swim meet but I went anyways and my ankle felt so much better but when I dried off, my ankle started to hurt again. Nearly all of my friends call me Mermaid either because I'm a good swimmer of because that's the the meaning of my real name. In my school most everybody calls me the smartass cause my grades are high and I'm pretty reasonable and serious when I want to be. I love to sing,I always have my IPod full of my favorite songs by my side. Hope that helped a bit :)

Bella

**Dear Bella, **

**WHY!**

**-Nico**

**Dear Bella, **

**I kind of have to, they're called phobias for a reason…**

**-Thalia**

**Dear Bella, [A/N- Thalia is the bold.]**

**Why would I quit the Hunters for Nico? **Yeah, Thalia doesn't like me that way!

**-Thalia and **Nico

**Dear Bella, **

**You may be a child of a minor god of lakes or something.**

**-Athena**


	69. Chapter 69

Dear Gods and Demigods,

Would it be possible to interview you?

Dear Gods,

Is there a god of insanity? If so, who is it? If not, is it possible for me to become she?

Dear Dionysus,

If I were a goddess, then when you're done your Rehab at Camp Half-blood, could I take your place?

Fountain-Of-Italy

**Dear Fountain-Of-Italy, **

**Yes, though some of us may say no.**

**-The PJO cast**

**Dear Fountain-Of-Italy, **

**Not only am I the god of wine, I am also the god of insanity. Yes, it would be my pleasure!**

**-Dionysus**


	70. Chapter 70

Dear Apollo,

You're my dad? Hold on, let me jump off a cliff real quick! Just kidding ;) Happy Father's Day!

Dear campers,

Haha you all gonna play MW3? Good thing I'm not there, I'd BEAST you all! I'm also BAWS at Left 4 Dead... Ever play that?

-A BEASTING Gamer

**Dear A Beasting Gamer, **

**Thanks, new daughter!**

**-Apollo**

**Dear A Beasting Gamer,**

**Well, all of the guys and Clarisse… [A/N- Sorry, I have no video game knowledge if it is about anything other than Little Big Planet.]**

**-The Campers**


	71. Chapter 71

Dear Thalia,

Well, i wish a normal girl could shoot lightning... then my brother would stop trying to listen to my Cds...

Dear Nico,

I have a brother. They can't possibly be any worse than him. Trust me. He's worse than you... and you haven't met my minions yet... mwahahaha!

-PARAMOREROCKS

**Dear PARAMOREROCKS, **

**That would be awesome! **

**-Thalia**

**Dear PARAMOREROCKS, **

**Hey! MY MINIONS ARE INDESTRUCTIBLE AND UNSTOPPABLE!**

**-Nico**


	72. Chapter 72

Thalia,

I love Evanscene too! My favorite song is also "Bring Me to Life"! I play it all the time on the magic piano app.

-Sarah

Percy,

I am DYING from laughing so hard! You and I, we are going to be great friends (Annabeth- don't worry, I wouldn't go after a sixteen year old anyways. Plus, he loves you too much to ever give you up. PLUS, you're too pretty, smart, and nice for me to compete with! Did I just become your best friend- besides Percy of corse). Also, do you plan to propose to Annabeth soon, Percy? If so, congratulations! (Why did I just ask this? Everyone knows they will end up together!)

-Sarah

Annabeth,

Haha. See, I would be sitting there with a bowl of popcorn, watching you guys (not in a stalker way, just a I-have-nothing-better-to-do way). If its a normal day, I would be like "Awww! Percabeth is soooo cute!" If I had a bad day, I would be crying, saying, "Why can't I have something like that?" also, has Percy given you a promise ring yet? If he hasn't, he should!

-Sarah

Hermes,

No problem, dad! I love you in that family way, not the creepy way!

-Sarah

Travis and Conner,

True dat.

-Sarah

Clarisse,

Haha. Poor Percy. I think we should invite him though, because he's my new BFF! *sqweels and pulls Percy over to her to give him a "bff necklace"* see? But don't get me wrong, Percy is a noob (Percy- sorry, but I could kick your $$ in MW3 or Halo), but that doesn't make me a noob. Just look at Annabeth.

-Sarah

Nico,

HI! Sorry about that, I'm hipped up on Pixi Stix.

-Sarah

Hades,

You rock. Can you give the following message to Silena? (idk if I should ask my dad too... Dad, if you see this, can you help? Thanks!$

-Sarah

Aphrodite,

Can you help me with the same question I asked Selena? It was how can I tell my best friend (no, not Percy- he's like a brother to me- this guy at my school is the guy I'm talking about) my best friend I like him, with out openly telling him (tried that on another guy, and it ruined our friendship)? He's a gamer and loves the Hunger Games. I would like to see both of your opinions! also, what color eyeshadow would bring out my brown eyes?

-Sarah

Olympians,

Are the Smosh guys (Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla) demigods? If so, who's child?

-Sarah

Poesidon,

How was your day?

-Sarah

**Dear Sarah, **

**Tyson recently helped me hook up my shield with Internet, which I mainly use for YouTube. One of the greatest inventions ever. (Travis- By a son of Hermes.)**

**-Thalia**

**Dear Sarah, **

**I don't plan on proposing for a while. As you said, I'm 16, so I'm a bit young. Maybe someday… (Annabeth- Maybe!)**

**-Percy**

**Dear Sarah, **

**Thanks! That does sound a little creepy though… Percy is a total cheapskate, so no. (Percy- Last time I get you a golden necklace.)**

**-Annabeth**

**Dear Sarah, **

**I would hope so…**

**-Hermes**

**Dear Sarah, **

**HORSE POOP FIGHT!**

**-Travis and Connor**

**Dear Sarah, **

**Nice-Percy just ran away screaming. But Percy can NOT come. I have a personal vendetta against him.**

**-Clarisse**

**Dear Sarah, **

**What makes you think that I'm not? *uncharacteristic squeal of a Pixie Stik high***

**-Nico**

**Dear Sarah, **

**Silena's kind of busy in an eternal party right now. Try again… NEVER!**

**-Hades**

**Dear Sarah, **

**[A/N- I can't really help. You're talking to the girl who's never had a boyfriend and who is also in love with one of her best friends. This isn't the kind of thing you can look up on Google.] Try earth tones for eyeshadow, like gold, copper, bronze, silver, etc. Also experiment with violets and greens. Just remember- blend.**

**-Aphrodite**

**Dear Sarah, **

**The Smosh guys are children of Apollo. **

**-Athena**

**Dear Sarah, **

**Not very good. I've been nursing owl cuts since last week.**

**-Poseidon**


	73. Chapter 73

Leo-

Will you teach me your awesome fire power? PLEASE!

- gabbie519

Percy-

Do you like Katy Perry? If so... CAUSE BABY YOURE A FIREWORK, COME ON LET YOUR COLORS BURST! MAKE 'EM GO OH OH OH AS YOU SHOOT ACROSS THE SKY-Y-Y!

-gabbie519

Zeus-

Did you know... you are so dramatic, you could be the god of drama! Bye then...

-gabbie519

P.S. DONT HURT ME!

**Dear gabbie519, **

**It's not really something you can teach, and I like being weird and unique…and alone…**

**-Leo**

**Dear gabbie519,**

**THROW YOUR STICKS AND STONES, THROW YOUR BOMBS AND BLOWS BUT YOU'RE NOT GONNA BREAK MY SOUL!**

**-Percy**

**Dear gabbie519,**

**I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN! *aims lightning bolt***

**-Zeus**


	74. Chapter 74

Leo,

I'll be smoking for weeks! I wouldn't do that if I were you. I have minions(sea creatures an horses) that will destroy you.

Sea

Percy,

Great song choice! "Now I'm at a pay phone trying to call home! All of my change I spent on you. Where have the times gone baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?"

Sea

Poseidon,

Thanks, I'm a real science nerd. I swear I'm your's and Athena's child. Let me get this straight, you complimented her shoes and she sent owls after you? Are you sure that's all you did?

Sea

**Dear Sea, **

**I wouldn't do that… *looks around suspiciously***

**-Leo**

**Dear Sea, **

**Well, now I like I Won't Give Up, by Jason Mraz. "I won't give up on us. Even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up." I sung it to Annabeth and she cried. (Annabeth- Percy can't sing at all, but it's the thought that counts.) I still love Payphone, though.**

**-Percy**

**Dear Sea, **

**Yes! I said, "Hey Athena. Cool shoes." Then she had an evil look in her eye and sicked owls on me!**

**-Poseidon**


	75. Chapter 75

Leo,

I'll be smoking for weeks! I wouldn't do that if I were you. I have minions(sea creatures an horses) that will destroy you.

Sea

Percy,

Great song choice! "Now I'm at a pay phone trying to call home! All of my change I spent on you. Where have the times gone baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?"

Sea

Poseidon,

Thanks, I'm a real science nerd. I swear I'm your's and Athena's child. Let me get this straight, you complimented her shoes and she sent owls after you? Are you sure that's all you did?

Sea

**Dear Sea, **

**I wouldn't do that… *looks around suspiciously***

**-Leo**

**Dear Sea, **

**Well, now I like I Won't Give Up, by Jason Mraz. "I won't give up on us. Even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up." I sung it to Annabeth and she cried. (Annabeth- Percy can't sing at all, but it's the thought that counts.) I still love Payphone, though.**

**-Percy**

**Dear Sea, **

**Yes! I said, "Hey Athena. Cool shoes." Then she had an evil look in her eye and sicked owls on me!**

**-Poseidon**


	76. Chapter 76

Dear Nico,

HAHA! So is my brother! Especially after eating tacos! Trust me, if u can take HIM, then u can take anything... I would know! And my minions are EVIL! Urs maybe skeletons and "dead" but mine are seven year olds... much worse... XD

Dear Thalia,

Wouldn't it? Can u shoot my brother? He keeps taking my CDs... he has like a bunch of his own...

-PARAMOREROCKS

**Dear PARAMOREROCKS, **

**Little children don't like me… so I guess the dead and skeletons will have to do…**

**-Nico**

**Dear PARAMOREROCKS, **

**I wouldn't want to kill your brother. That would NOT be very good…**

**-Thalia**


	77. Chapter 77

Dear Nico,

HAHA! So is my brother! Especially after eating tacos! Trust me, if u can take HIM, then u can take anything... I would know! And my minions are EVIL! Urs maybe skeletons and "dead" but mine are seven year olds... much worse... XD

Dear Thalia,

Wouldn't it? Can u shoot my brother? He keeps taking my CDs... he has like a bunch of his own...

-PARAMOREROCKS

**Dear PARAMOREROCKS, **

**Little children don't like me… so I guess the dead and skeletons will have to do…**

**-Nico**

**Dear PARAMOREROCKS, **

**I wouldn't want to kill your brother. That would NOT be very good…**

**-Thalia**


End file.
